inurementfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison Wendell
Allison "Allie" Rose Wendell ''(RN: AW-07-2-3-513) ''was the youngest person ever to be admitted to Inurement Correctional Facility as a part of the sentence given to her by her parents. She was a skilled kleptomaniac and managed to steal nearly 100,000 units worth of illegal goods before being caught. At 11 years old she became one of the most notorious criminals in history. Biography Early Life (2421-2432) Allison and her twin sister Addison were born aboard a military vessel en-route to Colony 3 on the planet Cambria. Their parents were both commanders and left them to be raised by foster families on the base. Their parents rarely appeared in their early life, Allison mentioning she'd seen them "a total of four times" in her lifetime. Allison and her sister were raised by 13 different foster families. Most of them kept a close watchful eye on the girls, only allowing them to attend school and nothing else. They were forced to wear specific uniforms and could only speak a number of words and only when spoken to. Allison once said family #8 had all white furniture and they weren't allowed to touch any of it, because they would get it dirty if they did. When Addison fell behind in school, Allison started stealing books from school when she was 9 so she could help her with her homework, late in the night when no one was looking. After realizing what she could get away with, she started stealing food from the cafeteria, and personal items from her foster siblings. She buried them in a box in an old family's backyard by the cover of nightfall. She thought if she could sell what she stole, she'd make enough money to get her and Addison away from Colony 3. Allison eventually sold 100,000 units worth of items to a renegade civilian in Colony 2, who later turned her in after being caught himself. Allison was hauled to a trial on January 4, 2332 where her absent parents sat, waiting with "faces of contempt and the look that said they didn't really know who I was." They chose her sentence of 30 years in the Inurement Correctional Facility and no future contact with her sister. She was taken to the prison an hour after the trial ended, her parents refusing to even look at her. Inurement Correctional Facility (2432-2462) Allison was the youngest person ever admitted but was not treated any different from the adult inmates. She was placed in a cabin with three other women in accordance to the alphabetical system. One of her cabin mates, a 58 year old woman named Calida, took her under her wing and protected her from many of the horrors of the prison. Allison became close to the other three women, and even closer to Olive Ward when she was assigned their cabin. Allison was assigned to the Orchards and cleaning the guards weapons. She secretly taught herself how to use the weapons and attempted to murder the men guarding the gun locker but failed, resulting in her being dragged to the infamous hospital off the prison campus. During her week in a windowless hospital room, her head was shaved and she was subjected to numerous types of torture, most of which she claims to not remember. Ender later tells her that in her file, it says the doctors made her infertile so she could never have children. Category:Characters Category:Inurement Prisoners